1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to delivery of streamed programs such as audio and video, and more particularly to systems and methods providing improved control, efficiency, and quality of such streamed transmissions using file splitting, scalable coding, and asynchronous transmission.
2. Description of the Background Art
Delivery of audio and video programs over the Internet provides several advantages over conventional broadcast media such as radio and television. Unlike broadcast media, which require users to receive programs at particular times, or to record them for later use, Internet delivery allows users to select and receive programs upon demand, at a time that is convenient to them. For example, a user may browse to a news story, presented in text format, and click on a link that initiates playback of an audio report on the news item. Users may also click on links to hear songs or song samples, as is common in e-commerce sites, such as amazon.com or cdnow.com, in order to permit users to sample songs before purchasing compact discs (CDs). Internet delivery of audio programming may also be used for implementing personalized radio stations, which deliver music tracks selected in response to the tastes of particular users. Similar functionality is available for the delivery of video programs on demand, allowing users to view sports highlights, news reports, music videos, and even films and television shows, over the Internet.
Software for playing back such audio and video files is known in the art, including for example the Windows Media Player from Microsoft Corporation, and the RealPlayer from Real Networks, Inc. Functionality for audio and video delivery may also be built into browsers such as Netscape Navigator and Microsoft Internet Explorer.
One disadvantage of Internet delivery of audio and video programs is the relatively limited bandwidth that is available for any particular program. Compared with broadcast media, such as radio, television (over-the-air or cable), and the like, typical Internet connections offer far less bandwidth and thus limit the amount of information that may be transmitted to the end user in a given period of time. Thus, even with the application of aggressive compression algorithms, sound quality and picture quality of streamed programs received over the Internet tend to be substandard. For example, due to the limited number of bits available, existing Internet delivery schemes fail to provide received audio programs at a quality approaching that of CDs.
As an alternative to streamed programs, and in order to improve quality of the received programs, users may download programs and then, subsequent to downloading them, play the received program via their computers. Since the program is not being viewed or listened to in “real time,” more time is available to transmit and receive the program, so that larger files may be provided, and better quality achieved. However, it may take many minutes, or even hours, to download a short program at a reasonable level of quality. Thus, such a scheme does not provide the user with an immediate listening or viewing experience; rather, the user must wait until the program is downloaded before it can be viewed or listened to.